


Глядеть, как падает снег

by Madoshi, WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты G—PG–13 2017 [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017
Summary: Черепаха Нес идет.





	

— Это совершенно неслыханно! — говорит черепаха Арго.  
— Возмутительно, — соглашается черепаха Нес.  
Она идет. Медленно-медленно. В мире духов встреченные создания почтительно кланяются. Деревья подбирают корни и стараются вырасти где-нибудь в стороне от ее пути.  
В мире, который теперь стал миром людей, короткоживущие смертные не успевают уловить ее движения. Они вообще не видят и не чувствуют ее. Только самые наивные из них — те, кто посвятили себя сбору и сохранению знаний, как будто знания можно собрать и сохранить — ощущают нечто. Будто паутинка колышется. Будто легчайшее дыхание в эфире. Будто звездное небо стало яснее…  
Черепаха Нес идет.  
— Они же… они же разнесут тут все! — возмущается черепаха Арго. — Я за ними приглядывала-приглядывала… горячие же, неспокойные… Тебе хорошо, твои вроде не такие шебутные. А эти — чуть что, огонь в глазах пылает, того и гляди огненный дар сами отберут! Уж как я его от них охраняла, но пришел этот человечишка, Ван… Не успели оглянуться — раз, людишки уже разбежались по лесу вместе с Дарами! Не успели оглянуться — два, мир духов отделен от мира людей! Да еще этот мальчишка слился с духом и обрел бессмертие! Что дальше, Нес? Что дальше, я тебя спрашиваю?  
— Ты правда хочешь знать, что дальше?  
Черепаха Арго, кажется, слегка смущается. Она идет параллельно с Нес, иногда забегая вперед, словно это добавит ее словам веса. Она моложе, поэтому ее движение чувствуется в мире людей сильнее: те _выкормыши_ , которые получили от нее огненный дар, ощущают, будто его прибыло, и драконы любят откладывать яйца в ее следах.  
— Ну… да, хочу! Это преступление?  
— Конечно, нет. Мы не можем совершать преступления, Арго. Мы — львы-черепахи, основы этого мира. Все, что мы делаем и говорим, правильно.  
— Да, ты и остальные сказали мне отпустить смертных выкормышей, но… нет, я не постигаю! Как это может быть правильным? Миллионы лет мы хранили их от зла, а мир духов охраняли от них! И вот теперь они что — сами по себе?  
— Сами по себе, да, — будь у Нес человеческая мимика, она бы улыбнулась. Так она просто приоткрывает пасть, словно бы тяжело дыша, и тихий, легкий ветер приносит на равнины около Ба-Синг-Се давно ожидаемый дождь. — Ты еще просто очень молода, Арго. Ты не видишь узор этого мира.  
— Так просвети меня, мудрейшая! Они же сперва воевали с духами, потом выгнали их, теперь воюют между собой… и как быть? Этот, которому мы все дали силу, не справляется в одиночку  
— Он и не будет справляться. Он никогда не справляется полностью…  
— Тогда зачем?  
Черепаха Нес идет.  
— Они будут воевать между собой. Они будут хранить мир между собой. Они постигнут тайны земли, неба, воды и воздуха. Они построят города выше облаков. Они создадут аппараты, способные летать между звезд. Их битвы будут становиться все ожесточеннее, примирения — все короче. Рано или поздно аватар, которому мы дали силу, истощит себя и погибнет, не справившись с грузом перерождений. И тогда все кончится — так же, как кончается всегда. В воде, огне, земле и воздухе.  
— О чем ты, о мудрейшая?  
— Многие погибнут. Может быть, даже почти все. Мы соберем выживших и будем пестовать их на своих панцирях, как и много миллионов лет до этого. Сперва они будут почтенны и робки. Они не будут поднимать глаза, они не будут требовать Дары. Но потом вновь найдется какой-нибудь Ван с силой аватара… Или Ашхет-Текке, выучившая язык духов… Или Грентаин, похитивший дар… и все начнется сначала.  
— О… — черепаха Арго почтительно молчит.  
Наконец она спрашивает:  
— Если все скоро вернется на круги своя, мудрейшая, то куда ты идешь? Не проще ли было остаться на своих местах?  
— Проще… но какой тогда в этом смысл?  
Черепаха Нес идет. Она идет на север.  
Через век-другой она поясняет сконфуженному сородичу:  
— Тысяч пятьдесят лет у меня все-таки есть. Я буду глядеть, как падает снег. Скучаю по ледниковому периоду.


End file.
